


Falling for you

by kazuallystealsyowallet



Series: NCTxHaikyuu!! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lee Jeno is a Panicked Gay, M/M, Volleyball, barley there nahyuck, but Yangyang isn't any better, haikyuu!! au basically, jaewin mentioned for a second, jenyang/yangno nation rise, side lumark, side xiaodery, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuallystealsyowallet/pseuds/kazuallystealsyowallet
Summary: In which Jeno literally falls for Yangyang(aka the haikyuu!! au nobody asked for)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang
Series: NCTxHaikyuu!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710058
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than it was three in the morning and I was bored.

“Who are we facing next?” Dejun asks Kunhang who’s sprawled half across his lap. 

“Dunno. Some new team that wasn’t here last year. Not that we’ll have trouble beating them” he replies cracking an eye open to see Dejun blinking down at him. 

“How can you be so sure of that?” the setter asks, frowning a bit. Dejun had been anxious ever since they arrived at nationals. Sure they placed pretty well last year, but half their lineup had graduated leaving Yukhei as captain and him as vice captain. Not to mention how he would be in the starting lineup now. Kunhang smirks.

“Because we have something the other teams don't,” he says, sitting up. He places his hand under Dejun’s, intertwining their fingers.

“What?”

“The best setter of course” the spiker replies cheerily.  
Dejun groans and covers his reddening face with his free hand, but he can’t hide his smile. 

“You can't just say stuff like that” he whines as Kunhang chuckles and tugs him closer to kiss the top of his head.

“It’s true,” he replies. They both gaze into each other’s eyes fondly, Dejun slowly inching closer to his boyfriend when-

“Can you two not?” Yangyang gags from a few seats down. They couple startles, as if they forgot they were in public. 

“Nobody told you to listen” Dejun splutters as Kunhang sticks his tongue out at their libero. Yangyang rolled his eyes. 

“And nobody asked you two to be so gross in public. Save it when you get back to the dorms or something” he replies, causing Dejun to make a sound that resembled a dying cat.  
Yangyang turns back so he’s facing the court. Honestly, could they get any more gross than this? He really hated being left with the team’s resident couple in between matches (or in general really)  
It was the second day of nationals and since their school placed first during interhighs, they were one of the seeded teams, very much like last year. Their match wasn’t for a few more hours so they had plenty of time to kill. For Yangyang, that was torture. There were only so many times he could play games on his phone before it ran out of charge-he forgot his charger at the hotel much to his dismay. 

Yukhei was captain, which means he had actual responsibilities now. The others were spread out napping or watching the games that were going on at the moment. Yangyang had gotten bored half way through the first match. All of the ones he observed thus far had ended rather quickly and sure, there were good players but it was nationals. That was expected. Yangyang slumps forward, leaning over the railing to gaze down. It seems like there are only two matches left before lunch and one of them looked like it would be wrapping up soon enough.

Just as he contemplates whether to bug Dejun or Kunhang to hand over one of their chargers he spots something. Or someone that is.

A boy with mint green hair bounds into the gym, filled water bottles in hand, to join a team standing off to the side stretching. He smirks to himself as the same boy jumps up and down in circles around the who he presumes to be the captain due to the number one on his jersey and exasperated look on his face. Yangyang bet the kid was a first-year. His eyes flit over to the rest of the team. He doesn’t recognize them. Granted nationals is a pretty huge event, but their uniforms are a bit hard to miss. Bright blue and pink. Very different from his own navy and deep red uniform, he notes offhandedly. 

He holds back a snort as one of the players with brown hair snatches the clipboard out of the coach’s hand. The coach scowls but it only serves to make him look like an angry bunny. 

When he shifts his gaze over he is met with a pair of eyes already staring up at him. And oh. 

The boy is pretty tall in comparison to most of his team and has bright blonde hair. A blocker perhaps. He certainly has the body for it. Yangyang tilts his head, questioning. The boy’s eyes widen and he quickly turns to his pink-haired teammate next to him. Yangyang doesn’t miss the way the boy’s ears redden, but he’s pretty sure he’s right there with him-because holy shit he was cute. 

He watches intently as their coach calls them in to huddle up and even when they get started on their spiking drills. Blond boy spikes the ball down and Yangyang feels his throat tighten at the sight of his biceps. He didn’t even know his name. The back of his jersey was no help because lord knows how many people here had the surname Lee. Two other people on his team were also Lee from what Yangyang could make out. The only distinction was that this boy was J. Lee. The boy turns after he retrieves the ball he just spiked and he meets Yangyang’s eyes once again. Yangyang felt something akin to pride swell up in his chest when the boy’s face flushed deeper. Yangyang smirks but it is quickly wiped off once the boy gets a volleyball right to his face. 

Jeno wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him up. 

Of course he had to be distracted by the cute orange-haired headband guy and receive one of Chenle’s spikes to his face. Somewhere in the distance Jaemin and Haechan are chortling with laughter. Renjun and Mark-his only real friends-run up to where he is lying on the floor. 

“Shit are you okay?” Renjun asks. Jeno groans.

“No. Injun I want to die.” 

Mark makes a panicked sound. 

“Dude you don’t have a concussion or something do you? Should we go to the infirmary?” he asks. 

“No. I can still play” he says getting up just as Doyoung hyung and Jungwoo hyung make their way over. 

“Jeno-” Doyoung hyung starts but Jeno quickly straightens and tries to act like he’s completely fine.

“I’m okay! Really. Just wasn’t paying attention” he insists. He really didn’t want to be responsible for sending them into ‘worried mother hen’ mode. Especially before their second match. Thankfully, everyone in the stadium was mostly occupied with the match that was still going on. 

But your dumbass just had to make a fool of yourself in front of a cute guy.

And of course-

“Jeno what the fuck was that?” 

Jeno scowled at Donghyuck who looked like he had actual tears in his eyes. Jaemin slapped him on the back, grinning widely.

“We are never letting you live this down” he said. Chenle tries to school his face to look apologetic but his lips twitch up.

“My bad hyung,” he said. Jeno shakes his head.

“Whatever. It’s fine” he said. No, it’s really not.

Doyoung hyung sighs. 

“That’s enough. Back to spiking. Donghyuck you’re up next, and be careful!”

Jeno risks one last glance and sees the headband boy still watching. He offers a smile and the boy smiles back and offers a thumbs up. Jeno felt his stomach lurch. He’s never developed crushes this quickly, he thinks running back to the other side of the net. Was this even a crush? Sure the boy was cute, but unlike other people he’s found attractive in passing, the boy seemed interested too? Either that or Jeno was surprised whenever people paid attention to him. 

On their team, he wasn’t a star player. Donghyuck was the ace, Mark was a ridiculously skilled setter and Renjun was their star libero. Jaemin had all the fangirls-not that it mattered since he had a thing with Donghyuck (whether they wanted to admit it or not) and Chenle was just adorable. That left Jeno as the quiet one. The peacemaker. 

And yet, Jeno still felt a pair of eyes watching him intently throughout the rest of the match.

Yangyang looks around quickly. Dejun and Kunhang were still occupied with one another (gross), Yukhei and their manager Yuqi said they were gonna buy food from one of the vending machines. Coach Ten was also nowhere in sight-he was probably off flirting with Dejun’s cousin Kun. Which only left-

Yangyang turns to Sicheng, their assistant coach seated in the row behind them going over notes from the last game.

“Sicheng hyung” says. The older boy raises an eyebrow suspiciously. 

“What?” he asks.

“Can I go shopping?” Yangyang slaps on what he hopes is an earnest, innocent looking smile. 

Sicheng isn’t impressed. That is most likely due to the fact that Yangyang had agreed to send Jaehyun hyung pictures of Sicheng hyung at practice in exchange for free candy from the convenience store he worked at. Yangyang doesn’t get why Sicheng hyung was mad-he’s dating Jaehyun hyung after all. 

“Fine, but if you get lost or are late for warm-ups you run ten laps when we get back” he replied not looking back up from the clipboard.

“Deal!” With that, Yangyang grabs his bag and takes off towards the exit after shouting something about getting juice to Kunhang and Dejun. 

Yangyang has seen a lot of amazing teams, but the cute boy’s team was on another level. He’s surprised he doesn’t recognize them. Their ace was on fire, and Yangyang was in awe of their libero. He thought he was good, but number three, Huang, seemed to be on some other level. 

And of course there was the cute boy. He was indeed a middle blocker and Yangyang was certain that he didn’t miss a single spike. Not to mention his serve. He shivered at the memory of that jump serve. 

If he remembered correctly, teams that just played would usually meet up here in the main foyer where there were various food and drink stands along with clothing and merch vendors. While the blond boy is nowhere in sight, he does spot Yukhei and bounds over. Yukhei grins.

“Hey! Are the others coming down now too?” the captain asks.

“Nah. I just wanted to look around. Where’s Yuqi?” It wasn’t a complete lie. 

“She’s meeting up with one of her friends. Do you want to-oh. Hold that thought. MARK!” Yukhei bellows, causing a few people to startle around them. Yangyang follows his gaze and freezes because holy shit. Leave it to Yukhei to know everyone, including the captain of the cute guy’s team. The black haired boy-Mark-turns and Yangyang is surprised to see his face flush as he walks over. The blond boy, the pink haired boy and the brown haired boy in tow. 

“Hey Yukhei” Mark says, looking a bit shy as he fist bumps the taller boy. Yangyang glances between them curiously. Maybe this is the person Yukhei would always be texting that made him smile like an idiot. 

“Hey! Oh, this is Yangyang, our libero,” he introduces placing a hand on Yangyang’s shoulder, ''this is Mark-we met at the training camp over the summer” he continues. 

“‘Sup,” Yangyang said. Mark is pretty good looking. Maybe not as good looking as the blond boy, but he would look good with Yukhei he supposes. 

“Nice to meet you. These are Donghyuck, Jaemin and Jeno, my teammates” he said. 

Jeno smiles shyly as he says hi, rubbing the back of his head. And Yangyang suddenly remembers-

“Um, I saw you fall earlier and I uh, hope you’re okay” he blurts out. Fuck. Jeno grimaces and Yangyang wishes he could stuff his words back into his mouth. Donghyuck, the brown-haired one snorts. 

“Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that,” he said, “don’t worry. The only thing that’s bruised is his ego” he said. Jaemin only has to look between the two of them to smirk knowingly at Jeno. Yangyang tries not to think too much of it. It couldn’t be that obvious-

“Hyuck, let’s go check out t-shirts. We’ll see you around captain! Nice meeting you two!” 

“Sounds good?” Mark eyes Jaemin strangely as he drags Donghyuck away. Yukhei clears his throat. 

“You wanna grab food or something Mark?” he asks and Yangyang grins at him. Mark blinks in surprise. 

“Oh. S-sure” he said and Yukhei’s face lights up. Mark turns to Jeno and says something about watching Jaemin and Donghyuck before he follows Yukhei. 

And then there were two.  
Well, Jeno may not have been as slick as he thought, and possibly could have looked back at the stands more than he remembered if it was enough for Jaemin to put two and two together that quickly. 

Yangyang, is a bit shorter than him up close and that gives Jeno enough confidence not to chicken out and run after Jaemin and Donghyuck. 

“I’m sorry” Yangyang blurts out and Jeno’s eyes widen.

“For what?” he asks, terribly confused seeing how they only learned each other’s names merely minutes ago. 

“For bringing up the fall. That wasn’t cool” he said. 

Shit. If Jeno wasn’t smitten before he was now. 

“N-no! It’s fine, really-Jaemin and Donghyuck are always teasing me anyway” he said quickly and smiles in what he hopes is a reassuring way. Yangyang returns a smile of his own and Jeno felt his knees go weak.

“Congrats on your win. You were incredible out there” Yangyang compliments. 

“Thanks. Hyuck is really on his game now” Jeno replies. Yangyang tilts his head.

“Well, sure but I guess I was busy watching someone else”

Someone-oh. Oh.

“I see” Jeno hates the fact that his face is probably bright red right now. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you. Lunch; my treat for distracting you” he says grabbing his hand.

Jeno feels his heart soar. 

“Alright. But I got the drinks since it seems you were also pretty distracted”

And damn does he feel good when Yangyang blushes. He feels even better once he meets everyone at the bus with a new contact in his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I guess that could have been worse.
> 
> Might do a lumark prequel or continuation 
> 
> comment your fav haikyuu!! character!! :)


End file.
